The Not So Divine Intervention
by nigou
Summary: Allen and Kanda get frustrated with the fact that Lavi and Lenalee won't confess to each other and decide to play matchmaker. Yullen LaviLena
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: LaviLena, Yullen  
Warnings: OOCness, het, shounen-ai, very slight vulgar language

--

"Ne, Yuu?" Allen nudged his lover, as they lay on his bed, simply enjoying each other's presence. Kanda turned over to face the white haired boy, waiting for him to continue.

"Have you noticed Lavi and Lenalee's blushing episodes every time they catch the other's gaze?" The cursed teen smiled "seemingly" innocently, concealing his devious nature.

"Che, of course. It's so damn annoying." The Japanese exorcist replied, irritated, closing his eyes, "Just _watching_ them stutter in front of each other makes _me_ embarrassed."

Allen giggled and gave a soft sound of agreement, "Why don't we set them up?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow at the idea, but did not discourage his partner.

"That way, we could also get rid of those stupid bets on who Lenalee will end up with…" Allen gave a pout, "Everyone always thinks that she'll start dating you…"

"Che, moyashi, are you jealous?"

The white haired boy blushed profusely, but nodded nonetheless. Kanda edged closer, kissing the top of Allen's forehead, before whispering, "You know I love you."

"I love you too, Yuu."

And then, the two lovers began plotting possible ways to get Lavi and Lenalee to confess to each other.

--

"Oi, Tom! Who do you think Lenalee will end up with?" A Finder asked, quite loudly.

"E-eh? What do you mean, Luke?" Tom choked on his food, not expecting the sudden question.

"You know, as in dating." Luke answered. The other Finders sitting around Tom all turned red at thought of gazing upon Lenalee's beauty or even going out with her.

"To be truthful, I wish it was me," Everyone nodded in agreement at this point, "But that'll probably never happen. After all, she's an exorcist and I'm only a Finder…"

There was a moment of silence before he continued, "So who do _you_ think Lenalee will end up with, exorcist-wise?"

"Kanda." Almost everyone replied at the same time, a few had chosen not to voice their opinions, but also approved of the idea. In any case, Kanda was the one who spent the most time with the Supervisor's sister (or so they think).

Someone chimed up from a distance, "I think Lenalee will end up with Lavi." It was Allen Walker, the infamous exorcist due to his poker skills, age, and odd appearance.

"Uh, Walker, what makes you say that?" A particularly brave Finder inquired.

Allen ignored the question, but simply gave his naïve-like smile, "How about I place a bet with you guys? I personally believe that Lavi will be the lucky guy to win Lenalee's heart, not Kanda."

The Finders looked at one another, before coming to a quick decision, sure that they couldn't be wrong, "Fine. If we win, you'll give us 10 each and if you win, we'll each give you 10."

"Settled." The grey-eyed male smirked devilishly - they were going to regret ever messing with Allen Walker and his lover. Then he shouted, "Matchmaker Time!"

--

As the Japanese male walked towards their usual table with his usual soba, something _unusual_ happened. A Finder stuck their foot out as he innocently stretched. Kanda, currently absorbed by thoughts about his moyashi and their plan, tripped indignantly.

"Ah, Kanda!!" Lenalee exclaimed, surprised, while trying to break his fall… only to end up beneath him, with his hands on either side of her head and their legs tangled together. Overall, it was quite the compromising position (that happens in just about every romance story). Not to mention, poor Yuu's beloved soba lay in chaos only centimetres away. Allen growled, softly, but luckily, no one was paying any attention to him.

Lenalee blushed so hard, you'd think that she had painted her cheeks red. Lavi looked slightly envious of his best friend's situation, before he covered it up with a happy façade moments later.

"Yuu! I didn't know you thought of Lenalee-chan in that manner!" Lavi yelled, louder than he had to, causing a tick to appear on both Kanda and Allen.

"I don't!" Yuu denied, vehemently.

"The more you disagree with it, the more we think of it that you do!" Lavi said in a sing-song voice.

Kanda smirked as he saw an opportunity - this was turning out better than the two secret lovers had first thought. He untangled himself from the girl, while saying, "Oh, so are you jealous, baka usagi?"

"W-what?" Lavi stuttered, his face matching his hair. Lenalee became redder, if that was possible. Kanda helped her up in a very gentlemanly style, triggering the white haired exorcist's twitching eyebrow. Inconspicuously, he winked at his lover, noticing the younger boy's reaction, who gave a small, knowing smile back.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Lavi, Lavi, obviously you were not aware of the words you spoke earlier." Allen pointed out. Lavi mentally cursed himself for uttering those backstabbing words.

"Shit, Allen! When'd you become such a smartass?" Lavi half complimented, half insulted.

"Since Yuu taught me to be one…" Allen answered, playing upong the pun of his partner's name, giving a teasing smile.

"I did? Oh, no! I corrupted poor moyashi-chan!" Lavi shouted, frazzled, grabbing at his hair and running around.

"Say, Lavi?" The said person froze and looked at his fellow exorcist, questioningly, "To make up for 'corrupting' me, could you do me a favor?"

Allen made sure to ask this in the most innocent and sweet voice he could muster, accompanied with a lost dog look.

"Of course! Anything to redeem myself!" Lavi cried and seized the other's sleeve. Everyone watched on in slight amusement, except for Kanda, who bore his usual scowl. He didn't like Allen being cute with anyone else besides him.

Allen gave him his famous smile and everyone could tell that what the younger teen had in store for him wasn't boding well.

"Lavi, I want you to…" The grey-eyed, effeminate male dramatically paused, "I want you to…"

The group present leaned in, anticipating Allen's next few words, "I want you to confess to Lenalee."

There was complete and utter silence for about a minute. After this time, suddenly, it was as if a dam had burst.

"_WHAT_?!" Both Lenalee and Lavi felt the need to scream in his ear, when he could perfectly hear them, and shake him. The two realized how similar their actions were and ceased immediately, flushing.

"Walker! That was uncalled for and totally unfair! Since you pulled such a stunt, Kanda! We order you to confess to Lenalee too!" All the Finders from before shouted.

Kanda blinked once, twice, and erupted in an seemingly insane laughter. Today was a day full of shocks, I suppose - I mean, how many times in your _lifetime,_ do you get to witness _Kanda Yuu _laughing?

After he had calmed down a little, "What makes you think that I actually _like_ her in _that_ way?"

"'Cause you spend the most time with her!" One of them yelled.

"Che. I thought the moyashi would've told you already." Kanda snorted.

"Told us what?" They stared at Allen in a suspicious manner.

"Oops. Did I forget to mention that to you?"

"Mention what?" The group of Finders all had their teeth gritted together at this point, getting impatient waiting for his reply.

"Yuu's gay..."

Another bout of silence ensued.

"Whoa. No way." Lavi broke the silence, looking at both Allen and his so-called best friend, "Wait, moyashi-chan, how do you know this? And did you just get away with calling him by his first name?"

All the aforementioned teen did was give his poker face, clearly not about to give away the answer, until the Japanese exorcist wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Oh. OH. OH!" Everyone suddenly realized the implication of that single action.

Unexpectedly, a deafening squeal of "KYA!!" was heard from none other than Lenalee, who had a starry look on her face as she observed the newly discovered couple. She bounced around them, bombarding them with questions.

"Whoa, whoa, Lenalee, calm down!" Allen held his hands in a defensive position. Of course, Komui's younger sister wasn't the only one who was curious.

"We'll answer your questions if Lavi confesses." Both Kanda and Allen announced in perfect synchronicity.

Everyone turned to intensely watch the redhead.

"Lavi, you better confess or else…" The threat was left hanging in the air and the tension increased tenfold.

"ALRIGHT!" Lavi threw his arms in the air, "I LOVE YOU!"

"Seriously?" Everyone looked doubtful.

"Yes! I truly, honestly, love Lenalee!"

"Oh, Lavi! I love you too!" There were sparkling hearts in the background behind the new couple who cuddled each other.

"Ugh, this is disgusting." Kanda muttered, but everyone seemed to hear him.

"That's right! Lavi, we mustn't forget about interrogating the new Yullen yaoi pairing!" Lenalee declared - her boyfriend smirked at the thought to exacting revenge.

The gay couple sighed, unable to escape their fate… All of a sudden, everyone was sitting down in a circle around the two lovers, "So, when did you guys get together?"

"… Five months ago."

"WHAT THE- You guys kept your relationship a secret for so long? And no one _noticed_?"

The questioning took place for another hour, and it wasn't until then that Lenalee and Lavi were satisfied at getting every piece of knowledge about the Yullen pairing.

Eventually, Kanda got frustrated enough and simply grabbed his moyashi into a passionate kiss, successfully shutting everyone up and leaving them speechless at his boldness.

Allen moaned and opened his mouth, letting his lover explore his cavern, not caring that everyone was staring at them.

"You know, Lavi…" Lenalee started, "This is making me horny."

--

I know Lenalee wouldn't say that very last line, but it was so DAMN tempting, so I put it in. :D I warned you guys before of OOCness so, don't complain.

Um, this was supposed to have LaviLena as the main pairing, but somehow it ended up more as a Yullen fic… D: I hoped you enjoyed it regardless and please review because this is my first DGM fic


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE  
**

To all my lovely readers,

First of all, I'm truly sorry that I haven't gotten around to updating any of my multi-chapters stories. University has sapped my creative juices and my free time as well. Chances are that won't change this year either, since I'm entering my fourth year and things are going to be hectic.

This notice is also an announcement. I'm leaving . I'm not sure how many of you are aware of the group "Critics United," but they've been harassing and bullying authors around the site through reviews. They've left plenty of hurtful comments and I would hate to be on the receiving end of any of them, even though I've been spared so far. I've been a part of this community for 10 years and nothing like this has ever happened during my time here. For more information about this issue, check out wtffanfiction . tumblr post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net (just take out the spaces).

Despite all this chaos, if you would still like to follow me, I have recently become a member of Tumblr (kuropuu . tumblr . com) and I will be posting my fanfics there from now on. You can also find me at LiveJournal (hatsuhikari . livejournal . com), and hopefully sooner or later, Archive Of Our Own.

Goodbye and thank you so much for your support over the years.

~ -puu26


End file.
